


Reylux Family Tales

by KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kylo is bantha shit, Mom!Rey needs less child-like husbands, Multi, Phasmum for lyfe, Rey's sick of your shit, Reylux - Freeform, daddy!Hux is adorable af, grandma Leia is a badass, join me in hell, the demon spawn of this sinful ship, they made babies people, this will not end well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/pseuds/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow Rey, Kylo and Hux as they raise their children. (Reylux crack fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The entire Reylux fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+entire+Reylux+fandom).



> Welcome to the crack fic, this is not created to be taken seriously, kinda just here for the comedic element of Reylux raising children. Some more serious things may be addressed … but other than that, this is gonna be fun. OOC warning, despite wanting to try and keep in character the crack train is going full speed ahead.
> 
> Un beta’d, but if somebody wants to be my beta just let me know @KarmaDash-is-ReyloTrash
> 
> Chapters are short ‘n sweet, so I’ll update as regularly as I get an idea/love any of your suggestions, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> The fic you did not want, but have been given.
> 
>  
> 
> ... Telling the husbands’ that you're pregnant is supposed to be a happy moment? Right?

  
  


Rey paced outside of the infirmary, waiting for a nurse to call her in. She forced herself not to project her anxious feelings toward Kylo. As soon as the nurse opened the door Rey walked through, sitting herself down on an oddly comfortable seat.

 

“Breathe Rey, everything’s going to be fine.” Rey took a deep breath, she didn’t realise she’d even held until the nurse spoke up. Taking a seat opposite Rey, the nurse sat down with an envelope, and held it out for Rey to take. Rey knew what it would say, but needed the confirmation before saying anything to her husbands’. She’d been feeling her morning sickness for a while, but with her husbands’ pre-occupied she’ been able to deal with it herself without drawing their attention.

 

“Don’t leave me waiting.” The nurse offered a small smile, trying to calm Rey. Slowly she opened the envelope, drawing out the paper inside she read each word twice over.

 

“Rey Solo Hux, pregnancy confirmed.” Rey announced, she knew deep down this was what would happen, but seeing it before her in black and white she felt herself panic, she was pregnant. The nurse was up and offering her a cup of water, and Rey took it, taking large gulps.

 

“It will be OK, the General and Kylo Ren are going to be thrilled. I hope for our sake children mellow those men out.” The nurse gave a laugh and Rey grinned, maybe this would be a good thing for them all.Finisheding her water, and thanking the nurse Rey took the papers and made her way toward her quarters.

 

_ Fetch Hux and meet me in our quarters, we need to talk. _

 

Rey sent the message to Kylo, settling herself in one of the chairs by the table, she placed her resuts face down in front of her and waited for them to arrive. She allowed Kylo to feel her emotions, but kept up her mental blocks, she refused to let him know before Hux, they would find out together.

 

Both of them entered the room together, Hux’s face held his blank expression but his eyes were full of worry, Kylo removed his mask showing the open book of feelings as he chewed his cheek. Rey gestured for them to sit down.

 

“I’m fine, no need to worry sit please, there's just something I need to show you.” Both glanced at each other, pulling up their chairs opposite. Rey stood, and pushed the paper forward, her hand shaking slightly, Kylo placed his hand over hers searching her eyes and she shook her head. Sucking in a  breath she sat down as Hux turned the page over. 

 

Kylo stood instantly, his eyes staring at the page as Hux lifted it, clearly unbelieving of the words in front of him. Rey could feel a swirl of emotions around her, and let her hands fall into her lap, before a wave of excitement his her.

 

“We’re going to be fathers?” Hux asked, letting the result fall from his hands as he looked at Rey.  Rey glanced at Kylo, feeling his negativity toward becoming a father like his own and Rey scowled.

 

“You're both going to be amazing fathers, proving the mistakes you made, I .. I’ve had neither, so I can only be myself. We will give our child everything we didn’t have.” With each word Rey got closer, and soon they were all holding hand looking down at Rey’s stomach with hope.

 

\--

 

“Kylo Ren get your ass in here right NOW.” Kylo stepped into the room slowly, his eyes wide as he looked down at his wife. Not many things struck terror into the knight, not even Hux on an outburst, but pregnant and swimming with hormones, rey was able to do just that.

 

“Yes?” Rey glared up at him, rubbing her swollen stomach before nodding at the empty plates on the table beside her. Kylo glanced at them not sure what she wanted him to do, and he could feel her annoyance through their bond grow.

 

“Clean that mess up, and I’m hungry!” Kylo sighed, drawing up the force to clean away the mess Rey had made before looking through the fridge and cupboards. He glanced back at Rey.

 

“What would you like to eat sweetheart?” Kylo instantly regretted asking as she bursted into tears, barely making out her saying she didn’t know. Kylo moved to embrace her, one hand rubbing her back with the other on her belly as Rey’s head resting on his shoulder. They only moved when Hux entered the room, his eyes scanning the little mess as he glanced at Kylo.

 

“Hormones are turning her into you.” Kylo mouthed toward him, which only made Hux grin. He placed a kiss on Rey’s forehead, noticing that she’d fallen asleep, he helped Kylo move her from his shoulder, before pulling a blanket over her frame. Hux kissed Kylo’s cheek, before moving around the room to clean up.

 

“Only a few more months and you’ll be cleaning vomit from that very clean white shirt of yours, you think you can handle it?” Kylo teased, as Hux glared at him.

 

“I doubt that, I will be taking pre-caution, I just hope you can get through all the baby changes, triplets will be a lot of work.” Both men sighed at that, finishing their tidying to sit together on the sofa not occupied by Rey. 

 

“It’s just our luck that she’d be carrying triplets, I know with your genetics twins was definitely in the cards.” Kylo nodded, leaning back to watch Rey, his hand resting on Hux’s thigh enjoying the moment of peace before Rey would wake and whip both her husbands into her bidding. Hux placed his hand over Kylo’s drawing in a long breath.

 

“I wonder which of us actually got her pregnant, because I’d rather not have three small temper tantrum throwing children running around the base with lightsabers.” Kylo snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Compared to the small ginger generals barking orders at anyone and anything? I hope they get more Rey than us, though sometimes I forget how she was like without the crazy hormones.” Hux made a small noise at the back of his throat in agreement, rolling his shoulders from the hard day at work before stifling a yawn, and soon both men were asleep wrapped up in their thoughts of the future. 


	2. The Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormonal Rey, babies are born and who thought letting these dorks name children was a good idea?

“Rey darling, is all this necessary?” Hux asked his wife, looking at the list of things that he needed to do. He knew better than to argue with her, heavily pregnant and hormonal only lead to nights where she refused his company at night, often leaving him to sleep alone on the next room, or on a few occasions with Kylo, and fewer still of Kylo being the only one alone.

 

“If it wasn't I wouldn't ask.” Rey insisted, phoning her finger into his face to which he raised his hands in defeat.

 

“But the ‘troopers never come near our quarters, their blasters don't need to be on safety. You know they’re going to be force sensitive I bet they'll be able to get passed some of the as pre-cautions ”

 

“Do you want to spend another night on the sofa? I don't care if they never come here it's dangerous and I'd rather avoid that situation, maybe if this base was safe enough to I wouldn't need to worry. I know they'll be force sensitive which is why Kylo has his own list!”

 

“Calm down Rey, the base is safe enough, don't put all of this on Hux, there's many things we need to arrange before we move you away from here, and I'm sure that it would be easier to not baby proof the ship we aren't raising our children on? And a newborn can't do any damage with the force I promise.” Rey huffed, but nodded at Kylo, and instantly both men relaxed. Hux held his wife's hand gently, brushing his thumb over her knuckles as he looked at her, trying to remain calm.

 

“I promise that until we can … follow through with our plan to leave the Order this base will be safe enough for us. Besides I doubt Millie would be shoot about being locked or of her home every night, along with crying babies we don't need a meowing cat hmm?” Rey couldn't help but smile before frowning at her list. Her better judgement winning over her hormones and she sighed. She turned to look back at her husbands’ balling up the paprer in her hands.

 

“Maybe I am being a little paranoid. I trust you, but I swear if anything happen to our children I'll come for you first, and then I'll let your men finish you off.”

 

“We wouldn't have it any other way.”

 

\--

 

“Leia I'm fine I promise, your son has been doing as he's told - yes both of them - no I'm not!” Rey's conversations with her mother in-law had become a highlight during her pregnancy as she was being prepared by the only mother figure she'd ever known. Despite how this contact was being kept secret, after all it wouldn't go down well to know that the first knight of Ren and the General would be leaving the order high and dry to keep Rey safe, especially now she was with child.

 

“You are Rey, there's no need to worry, we have your rooms ready for when you get the chance to leave, oh and Poe’s already put himself forward to teach them to fly,he seems rather excited at the prospect.” Rey grinned at the screen, her children being taught by the best pilot in the resistance, why would she say no? Other than the multiple dangers … but they’d be safer with Poe than she’d been learning on Jakku.

 

“Tell him as long as they're old enough that would be perfect, and my times up, I'll be sure to hail you next week Leia, pass on my love.” Leia nodded, her face breaking into a smile that made her eyes shine before Rey switched off the com. Hauling herself up to use the restroom, she hobbled toward the door annoyed that she couldn't be more than ten foot from a toilet since she got closer to her due date.

 

Rey barely made it to the door when her waters broke, and a sense if urgent panic flooded through her. It took minutes before Kylo was at her side, helping her toward the infirmary as he barked orders at anyone near him to fetch Hux. She forced herself to breathe, holding herself up against the wall until Kylo picked her up to carry her. Rey held onto him, terrified of what was about to happen as Kylo whispered encouraging words into her hair.

 

Both men were present for the start of the birth, Hux had arrived after the nurses had Rey set up securely and for once the man let his face show every emotion he was feeling, and his men knew better than to say anything about their General looking worried. Though he was glad nobody but his family and the nurses were present when Kylo had to leave to help Hux after he almost fainted. Though nobody was sure if it was from the sight before him of the death grip Rey had on his hand cutting off the blood flow to his hand.

 

Rey told Kylo to stay with him, knowing her be able to feel the birth through the bond as if he was in the room, allowing him to update Hux as things went along. Kylo felt each painful second as if he was there himself, but sent as much reassurance and calm through the bond as he could manage, drawing his strength from Hux who was doing much better out of the room. Both men laughed as she gritted out how neither of them were ever going to make love to her again, knowing that their Rey wouldn’t be able to keep that promise to herself.

 

After 7 long hours, the triplets were born happy and healthy which the nurse assured her despite their cries., but Rey insisted that neither men would be able to see them until they’d been cleaned up and she was in a less uncomfortable position. The nurse helped her with them, showing her how to feed them, and Rey was relieved that they were good at taking turns. She paid close attention to each child, as confusion flashed in her mind, how could they look so different?

 

Rey stared down at her children, shocked and in awe, as the nurse fussed around. The babies on her arms were quiet as they slept after being fed, but Rey refused to take her eyes of them for a second. She focused on them, wondering how they could look so different.  Seeing the look on Rey’s face the nurse offered a small smile before coming closer to the bed.

 

“Are you OK dear?”

 

Rey shook her head, lifting her shoulders slightly to gesture at the babies on her arms, the nurse only smiled again, patting her arm softly and Rey couldn't help but smile back. The nurse resumed her task and moved around the room, gathering a few more blankets before rolling the cots toward the bed. Rey yawned, but forced herself to stay awake, she had to stay awake for when their fathers came in. Ry continued to stare at her children, were they truly all hers.

 

“Wondering how they don’t look like siblings? I believe that this is a rare case of superfecundation, they are all brother and sisters.”

 

“Super what?” Rey looked at her nurse confused, she didn’t understand any of this. She had triplets, yet it didn’t look like Kylo or Hux was all of their fathers, how could they all be related? Catching her very confused expression the nurse explained.

 

“Simply put, it means that this little one-” The nurse took one of the children from Rey’s arm, she had the fairest skin and not a single hair on her head, placing into the the cot after wrapping her gently in a green blanket. Despite knowing she meant no harm Rey stared intently at her as she did, feeling protective of them already. “-is most likely the general's child. Then this little pair-” She helped Rey wrap up the other two, both had darker skin than their sister, but already had black curls upon their heads, their blankets were red. “-are Kylo Ren’s. When you fell pregnant you must’ve released two eggs and well, both were fertilized by each of the fathers, though due to the genetic pool, I think that you also got twins from Kylo, resulting in triplets.”

 

Rey blinked down at her children, feeling tired and drained, but most of all proud. Her children were perfect and she had a part of both her husbands. Reaching out she ran her hand gently along each of their faces, smiling at the small hints of features they held as she drifted to sleep before her husband’s entered the room.

 

\--

 

“Oh Rey.”

 

Waking slowly to the sound of her husband’s hushed voice, Rey looked around the room to find her children in their father's arms, wide awake. Pulling herself up she smiled, rubbing the back of her hand against her eyes before yawning. Both men turned to look at her, each coming closer to place a kiss on her forehead. Rey smiled, glad to see that Hux was no longer about to faint.

 

“Oh Rey, they’re perfect.” Hux announced, only making Rey’s smile grow. He held their son cradling him softly against his shirt as his son fisted his small hand into the fabric. Rey let out a small laugh, wondering how long Hux would be able to keep himself pristine raising their children. Lifting her gaze, Rey looked at Kylo, who was holding their daughters to carefully, as if they’d break that she couldn't help but let a joyful tear slip from her eye. He stared intently down at them, and Rey could only assume he was making every promise imaginable to them

 

_ I am _

 

Kylo’s gaze drifted toward her as he sent her his answer, and Rey smiled, opening her arms to take one of their daughters, Kylo obliged passing her along with the utmost care. Rey rocked her daughter slowly in her arms, as her husband perched themselves on the bed, both following her actions witht he children they held.

 

“So what do we name them?”

 

\--

 

“No. No no no.” Kylo looked on at Hux, his brows pulled together with annoyance.

 

“It’s a far better name than Vincent.” Kylo’s glare grew as he turned to Rey, balling up his fists.

 

“Please tell him we are not naming our son  _ Regnauld _ , I don’t care how high-class you think it is.” Kylo pleaded, begging Rey to take his side.

 

Rey huffed, folding her arms over her chest. If she’d known naming their children would have been this difficult she would’ve gotten her implant checked out sooner. Her husband’s eyes were trained on her as she waved her hand.

 

“I think both names are stupid, I much prefered naming him after your father's.” They both glanced at each other before turning back to Rey. Neither liked that idea.

 

“Brendol-Han Solo-Hux does not sound like a good name.” Hux sneered, and Kylo gave a simple nod, which only made Rey sigh with relief that they agreed on one thing.

 

“Well if you two can’t decide on a name together then that is what I’ll be calling him. Now we narrowed down the girls names much easier didn’t we? You can’t leave their brother nameless while they sleep in that crib blissfully unaware that we can actually address them.” Speaking of their daughters rey looked toward the crib where they slept, a smile crossing her face. They’d named their first daughter with ease, Rey wanted something natural and strong, so when the nurse suggested Raven while looking at her she fell in love and surprisingly both men agreed it was a fitting name for their dark haired child. Astrid took a little longer to name, but Hux saw the look in Rey’s face as soon as he suggested it, despite his hesitance he knew that denying Rey the name wouldn’ end well, and it only took him minutes to see how well it fit. Kylo was on Rey’s side, finding it a beautiful fit for her.

 

Using the force Rey threw some baby naming books at her husbands’ they both looked back at her with a from.

 

“You’re both going to look through those books at names you like and if you have names you both like I’ll use my veto power.”

 

“Is this really how we’re naming our son?” Hux questioned, sneering toward the book at how common the names were. He may have hating his father's name, his own middle name, but that doesn't mean his child was going to be left with something distastefully common. Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“If you're going to act like children about this then yes, this is how we’ll name our son.” Rey watched as they both mumbled and sat down at the table, scanning through page after page of the books and scribbling on paper, until they’d each gone through every book. Rey spent that time cleaning around the room, and checking on the children as they were still asleep after she’d fed them. She settled herself on the sofa, with the crib next to her, watching them wondering how long their fathers’ would take.Rey didn’t look away when she felt the sofa dip as her husbands’ sat down.

 

“Ok, we have a list.” Kylo said, holding out a small list of names, Rey scanned through them, not fully happy with them, she glanced at her son, whispering each name to see if he’d react until she got to the last name on the list.

 

“Quinton … Quinn.” Their son stirred and Rey grinned down at him before looking back at her husbands’ with a smile. 

 

“So it’s settled; Raven Padmé, Astrid Brook and Quinn the little members of the Solo-Hux family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my names, I sorta based them off of other characters I got inspiration from when it comes to the personalities.
> 
> Raven - The 100, Astrid - HTTYD, Quinn - Night World
> 
> I have a guidlin pic of what they'd look like as teens/young adults (thank you HP character maker) until I actually draw them ^^ Find it
> 
> [here](http://sta.sh/0141hnhxui27)
> 
> I'm going to be busy over the next few days so I wanted to get this out early so I can work on my Reylux Network fic before i change my mind about how I want to write it haha.


	3. Setting a routine (or at least trying too)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Leia, fluffy Hux moment and Phasmom makes an appirence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ohhpossum who's Beta'ing this fic from now on # SinningIsWinning ;)  
> Thanks again for fixing my stuffs and addimd some good shit, heres to our beautiful start to a relation-sin

  
  


The first few days after the twins born were a whirlwind, and Rey could barely distinguish one day from the next without checking the date on her data pad. Kylo and Hux were juggling being fathers with the ease of an Ewok doing complex discrete mathematics while continuing their work for the First Order, which Rey wasn’t pleased about, since they should have worked out this months ago to prepare, well she at least expected Hux to have had some sort of plan.

 

Sighing, Rey stood up and decided now was a good time to give Leia a quick call and introduce her grandchildren. Pulling up the secure line she waited for Leia to answer walking to the crib where her children slept, wondering how long it’d take before they woke up.

 

“Hello Rey, I’m afraid I don’t have too long to talk, how are you doing? Feeling contractions yet? It’s not like you to be calling so soon after our last conversation.” Rey blinked down at her com, she didn’t know? Kylo was supposed to have called her …

 

“Excuse me for one second, I have to yell at your son.” Rey placed the datapad down, before using the force to yell through to Kylo. 

 

_ Kylo Ren, you useless bag of bantha shit, you didn’t even tell your own  _ mother _ I’d he children. You’re sleeping on the sofa tonight, I don’t want to see you until after you’ve apologised to her! _

_   
_ Quickly blocking him to prevent his reply, she took a quick breath and pulled the com back to smile at Leia, adjusting it so that the crib could be seen from the corner.

 

“Actually, I went into labour shortly after your call, would you like to see your grandchildren?” 

 

The line went silent before Leia’s happy cries filled the small room, and soon Rey saw her friends all pooling into the screen wondering what had caused the General to react in such a way. Rey smiled at them, before turning the pad away from herself and directing it at her sleeping children. She could hear the surprised aww’s and cooing of her friends.

 

“Meet Raven, Quinn and Astrid. The newest additions to the family.”

 

“Oh Rey, I don’t know what to say, they’re beautiful. I can't wait to hold them in my arms that is after I’ve beaten my son for not informing me sooner.” Rey laughed, turning the pad back to herself and stifling a yawn.

 

“A piece of advice, when the babies are asleep, so should the mom, force knows how I would have loved that information raising Ben, it was a blessing when he was actually asleep.” Leia grinned, remembering the screaming, crying boy from 30 years earlier. 

 

Nodding Rey grinned back at the screen as Leia made her friends go back to work, despite the many protests. When alone again she smiled motherly at Rey, in a way that made Rey feel like Leia was sitting in front of her.

 

“Enjoy this while you can, you don’t know how long before they’re causing trouble, and with three of them I’m sure you’ll be having many sleepless nights, now go and get some rest before they wake. I’ll talk to you soon dear.” 

 

Rey nodded, yawning again as she closed the com, setting the pad on the table beside her and stretched out on the sofa, falling asleep as she looked at her children, praying they wouldn’t wake before her.

 

\--

 

“Kylo, are you really that useless you can’t even change your own kid?” Rey walked into their common space after finishing her long awaited shower. After being so glad her husbands’ offered to somewhat care for their children so she could have five minutes to herself and relax. She considered it a pity that was a short lived feeling since both men seemed to have made a competition out of everything they did, including looking after the children.

 

“At least I can do it without almost retching whenever it’s anything other than piss!” Sneering Kylo continued, “You’re a grown ass man Hux.” 

 

Heaving a sigh she moved to change their son who Kylo was having trouble with. Hux had changed both Raven and Astrid already, having set them both into their playpen where they sat watching their fathers bicker like children.

 

“If you both have to fight over this one more time, I will be calling Phasma, at least she can babysit without complaining. Look, we’re all learning and adjusting, and this won’t last much longer, soon you’ll be doing this in your sleep. You’re both grown men right?” Rey sighed. Phasma was the only other person on base that Rey trusted with her children but she knew that they’d ignore her threat.

 

Kylo grunted, raising up Quinn as the baby beamed a little smile clapping his hands as he was lowered into the pen with his sisters. Hux sighed, brushing his fingers over Kylo’s.

 

“I guess I should apologize …” Hux started, only to see Kylo shaking his head at his husband’s words and shrugged. 

 

“We’re both to blame. I guess though all the pressure we’ve ever been put up against, this is by far the hardest. But this is the most important of all. We are grown men Hux, but I guess some of your playful nature is rubbing off on us Rey.” 

 

Rey snorted at Kylo. Hux made a small nod in Kylo’s direction, signalling his agreement, before fetching a basket of toys they’d accumulated from various sources for the three infants. An intended move as he knew Kylo’s words would possibly start an argument he didn’t wish to be involved with.    
  
“Eight or so years hardly makes me childish in comparison, especially when you act more childish then me with your constant bickering. Now can we focus on something more adult, like blowing Snoke to hell and raising our family in peace?” 

  
Rey stalked off to their bedroom, looking for some peace and quiet, leaving behind a silenced Kylo in her wake. Rey wondered as she closed the door, when they would bicker next, knowing them all too well. There would always be something new for them to butt heads about.   
  
Watching their wife leave the room, Kylo plopped himself down next to Hux and pulled the data pads towards him as they picked up from where they left off. 

 

\--

 

Blinking blearily into the dimly lit room, Rey woke to the faint sound of muffled crying. She turned in the bed to peer at Kylo fast asleep and saw Hux as he cradled Astrid in a chair at the far end of the room. 

 

Speaking quietly to her so she wouldn't scream, he gave her the bottle of milk. He’d noticed Astrid had become really attentive to his voice and he took every opportunity he had to talk to her. Even if it was just nonsense and things she’d not understand at her current age, like how that idiot in accounting had messed up another week's worth of expenses and how he was having to not only find a new accountant but also probably do the work himself for a while. She just babbled back up at him. He was rather taken aback by his daughter. He just wanted to give her the world. 

 

Rey gently nudged Kylo awake, knowing he’d rather this than when Raven and Quinn would wake wailing at the top of their lungs. Lifting a finger to her mouth when his eyes shot open, she pointed at where Hux was feeding their daughter. They both watched on, hearts welling up at the sight of Hux being so careful and gentle with their daughter as he was oblivious to their loving gaze.

 

It didn't take long before they were drawn from watching him when the cries of Raven and Quinn filled the air, the twins knowing exactly the moment to ruin and both rose from bed to attend to their feedings, as they passed Hux to prepare more bottles, both placed a tender kiss to his cheek. As soon as they were fed they fell into a comfortable silence each lowering their children back into the crib to sleep before getting back into bed for a few more hours of sleep themselves. Wrapping themselves up in each other to drift off comfortably.

 

\--

 

Rey left the training room feeling renewed, glad to have had some normality in her routine since she’d had the babies, she loved them dearly, but her alone time mattered. Which was the perfect time for Hux and Kylo to spend time with them without her too.

 

“Lady Rey, it has come to my attention that you’ve begun to refer to me as “ _ Phasmum _ ” to the children and -”

 

“Well of course I have, you’ve treated me and my babies so well that you're the closest I’ve ever really had to a mother, and you’re their god-mother so it’s a play on words too! You may have to be touch on with the ‘troopers and I might not agree with everything you do, but you are a mother to them too.” 

 

Rey smiled sweetly at the woman still in all her armour that stood before her, a shiny beacon that drew attention wherever she went. Rey pushed her saddened feelings of losing such a valued friend from her face,  _ though _ , she reflected,  _ maybe I should persuade Hux and Kylo to take her with us _ . Rey watched as Phasma thought of a reply, and reached to pat the shoulder that was covered with her cape. Always respectful of the chrome troopers feelings over fingerprints on any of the chrome plates.

 

“Well I’ll let you get on with your day Phasma, I have to make sure the children haven’t broken their fathers.”

 

Phasma gave a nod before turning to carry on with her day as Rey headed back to her room with a smile. Which quickly dropped from her face when she reached the room, finding Kylo force floating the children in the air as Hux rapidly cleaned the entire place, whining that it was all Kylo’s fault as he continued to play with the children in the air. Rey huffed pushing herself through the door, she had to call Leia to scold them both again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is fabulous, Hux is Hux ... and more Phasmom because she's amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Praise Possoms, she fixes my bad writing so well. The real MVB.
> 
> Alas, as a good crack-dealer I supply a fix when needed.
> 
> For those interested I have an ask account on Tumblr set up for the triplets [here](http://the-reylux-triplets.tumblr.com/) if you feel like finding anything out, it will be cannon to the fic, because thats the whole point.

Rey sat watching Raven, she was so sure that she had started using the force at an early age, but Kylo passed it off as sleep deprivation from the constant screaming of their seven month old, newly teething children, but as time went on, her force powers became much more visible. Her dark haired daughter was playing with some blocks, babbling away happily as she lifted them in the air  them as fast as she could, before banging them together and grinning toward Rey.

 

Rey couldn’t help but smile down at her, enjoying the peace before she would scream again.  Though, from what Hux had said they should go back to normal within a few days, their teeth finally breaking the surface and the pain dying down. Raven held her mothers gaze, still smiling, before she threw the blocks at her.Rey used the force to push them back, enjoying her daughters giggle before Raven turned it into a game. Raven kept throwing the blocks at Rey, who sent them back using the force. She picked up the block and floated them through the air, making patterns as she did as Raven watched in awe, her eyes wide in awe.

 

The pair were so wrapped up in their game that Rey didn’t notice, Kylo and Hux had arrived back from their forced family bonding session with their own currently happy children. Kylo had taken Astrid around the ship, distracting her from crying by manipulating guards with her cuteness, and showing her the stars. Her eyes going wide as she reached for them, but never quite making it. Kylo knew she’d have them all if she wanted them, the little ginger  haired baby already showing the strong will her father possessed. Hux had taken Quinn with him to his usual duties. Much to his horror, issuing orders, proved difficult as every time he raised his voice his son started laughing. Hux cringed, thinking;  _ truly Kylo’s biological spawn then _ . Many of his men forced themselves to attention, despite the innocent babbling of the young child trying to take over their attentions. Compared to the generals shrill commands, the babbling was a welcomed change to the crew.

 

Both Kylo and Hux shared a glance, before settling the children down with Raven, causing Rey to  glance up and smile as she continued with the game, capturing all three of the children's’  attention. Kylo sat down before joining in, flourishing movements with his blocks like ships in battle, determined to entertain the younglings. As used to the force as he was, Hux had his attention captured as Kylo brought the blocks up to bump against Rey’s face. 

 

\--

 

“General please, I don't wish to be reminded-”

 

“Hux you’re married to my son, you can call me Mom ok, and I will always remind you of your wedding! I think it's sweet that you cried, if anything I'm surprised Kylo didn't.”

 

Hux blushed, cringing at the comments from his mother in law, he'd sparsely spoken with Leia, even before he'd married Kylo and Rey. Despite how often they'd spoken through their mutual connections, their chats we more business than social, keeping up with plans and being the leak for Resistance teams to block First Order strikes. 

 

Hux thought back to the wedding day, dressed in a white suit, the only glimpse of colour, aside from the flaming red of his hair was the red flower in his breast pocket and the shine of his black shoes. Kylo’s suit was a mirror of his own but black -always black with Kylo- though his flower was white, and Rey, Rey wore a red gown. Adorned with black and white jewels that made her shine like a star, the sight of her brought tears to his eyes, but actually marrying her, marrying Kylo, finally getting something in his life of his own, a family, that's what made him cry the most. He hated it, but he couldn’t help the sudden influx of emotion. 

 

“Yes, well, as  _ lovely _ an occasion as it was, my men would take that as a weakness and I'd rather avoid using it for serial measures to get them back in line.”

 

Leia rolled her eyes, and Hux was sure if they were in the same room she would've made some physical contact, but his thoughts were short lived as Astrid began to cry in his arms. Hux cursed, he managed to go hours with her quietly playing in his arms with a small toy that Leia had sent. He existed himself from Leia doing his routine checks, he's been hanged fed and burped and they had all stopped teething days ago, but she persisted to cry. Flustered he turned back to the com.

 

“Leia, what do I do? She's been fed, burped and changed, I don't understand how babies work at all. How do I fix her?”

  
  


“Well for a start she's a baby, not a droid to be fixed, let me take a look at her… I think she's grouchy and maybe she needs to nap again, just like Ben did at this age.”

 

Hux snorted at the comment, imagining that Kylo would cry endlessly in a tantrum if he was half as bad as a child. Not that he was really any different now. Hux wrapped her in a blanket, holding her in his arms and continued the conversation he was having with Leia before the babe interrupted them. None of it would make sense to her young ears but he knew she loved to listen regardless.

 

“She responds well to your voice, just wait for the days she looks at you with her crocodile tears, begging to go on dates and stay out late, you'll find it's her fake innocent voice that has you wrapped up then.”

 

Hux smiled at Leia over the com, and let out a relieved sigh as Astrid began to settle in his arms, her small sleepy noises become soft breaths as she drifted into her nap as Hux lightly bounced her within his arms.

 

“Between Kylo and I, I thought that we'd never let her even interact with anybody who had the slightest wish to take her from us, she's too precious.”

 

Leia smiled warmly at him, her eyes soft and motherly before her eyes flicked to the chronometer, checking the time  and sighed.

 

“I'm afraid I have to go, thanks for the intel with the airstrike too, Poe said they got there and stopped them in time. Pass on my love to your spouses and the children dear.”

 

Hux nodded, waving off the Intel, anything to help the resistance was a step forward for his family's safety from the order. He switched off the com, reclining back in his chair as he lay Astrid over his chest, drifting to sleep with his arms securely around her listening to the calming sound of her breaths.

 

\--

 

Kylo was putting the last touches on their evening meal. The babies were all sound asleep, and were now sleeping through the night.  was a great relief to their parents who were adjusting to sleeping throughout the night themselves, their bodies still waking at early hours after getting used to the feeding times.

 

Hux and Rey sat at their dining table, which Hux had laid out beforehand in the proper fashion. Rey was still amazed he was able to keep their quarters so clean with the children around, Hux had taken it  as a challenge that earned him fifty credits when Kyko insisted he wouldn't last a day keeping it clean.

 

Kylo served their meal effortlessly, though Hux could cook he was messy in the kitchen, which Kylo hated, the small kitchenette was his only real space in the apartment. . Rey always laughed at how they needed to be so tidy, and often made messes just to see them grumble and clean up after her.

 

Their quiet evenings had become routine, and enjoyable time where they could spend it with each other without interruptions or work. Rey always finished first, which her husbands’ had grown used to to the point where Kylo served her extra to make sure she ate her fill and spent more time dining with them. Then they cleaned up, Hux took his place at the sink, as Rey collected plates form the table for him to watch, putting away all the tablemats he set out, as Kylo dried everything putting it back into the cupboard. 

 

Rey was first to settle herself on the sofa, Kylo on her right and Hux on her left before she sprawled out over them, her head on Kylo’s chest as her legs rested over hux’s thigh where his fingers danced along her skin absentmindedly in his blissful state. Kylo’s fingers stroked along Rey’s hair, each time bringing her closer and closer to falling asleep as Millicent jumped up onto her legs over Hux’s lap, setting down to sleep herself. It took Hux nudging Kylo’s shoulder for him to realise when Rey had drifted off, lost in his own thoughts from the peace that their evenings brought. 

 

Kylo lifted her with ease, carrying her to their bedroom before changing her into her night wear as Hux tended to the cat. Both men went through their normal routines, washing and changing before taking their sides on either side of Rey before kissing her forehead and each other goodnight, their hands laced together over Rey’s hip keeping her safe between them.

 

\--

 

Phasma blinked down at the children in front of her, holding three small boxes that had “happy birthday” written in her surprisingly elegant font. Today the triplets had their first birthday, it was one Rey wished they didn’t have to spend away from their family in the resistance, but they were happy and healthy and that was what mattered for now. Rey nodded toward them as Phasma bent down to give them their corresponding gifts, of which nobody knew exactly what was inside the neat packaging.

 

Rey gasped when the paper was torn open, revealing matching bears with their names down into the feet, each was coloured like their children's hair. Astrid's was a rusty brown that has a little white hat and bright honey coloured eyes. Ravens was a dark brown, not quite black with dark eyes and a black bow collar. Quinns was black, with soft brown eyes that had a little red cape. Phasma glanced at Rey as she let at a squeak.

 

“Phasma, those are adorable gifts, thank you so much!”

 

Rey helped take the Bears from the boxed they were in, the children clinging to them instantly, making Phasma smile.

 

“It was Leia’s idea actually … I've never been around children much.”

 

“Leia?”

 

“Oh please, did you think those two could ever pull this off without my help? They invited me along to come with you. I can't leave my post but afterwards I may come and find you, if only to see how much they’ve grown, oh and to see the children of course.”

 

Rey beamed up at Phasma, pulling the woman in for a hug despite the wide armour as Kylo and Hux walked in with the simple cake they'd made. Rey insisted they never miss out on anything she had growing up.

 

It was a simple cake, nothing big since it was only the seven people present that would be eating it, and the children wouldn't be getting large slices. Hux cut the cake to ensure all the slices were the same size but divided a few slices for the children, earning a few teasing comments from both Kylo and Phasma. Though neither used forks to eat their slices, which led to Hux glaring at them from behind his own with a disgusted expression that amused Rey.

 

Phasma left shortly afterward, leaving Rey to clean the rest of the plates while Kylo and Hux watched the children, both trying to get the babies attentions over the others. Rey sat and watched them, snatching the toys from each other and shooting scowls while the baby’s laughed at them. Rey rolled her eyes wondering if this would get worse when they grow older. 


End file.
